1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reusable panel system. Especially, after the concrete is hardened, the forms are taken off, and the construction is finished, various patterns or designs will be left on the ceiling and beam, and these patterns or designs are uniform, smooth and delicate.
2. Background of the Prior Art
According to the conventional architectural method, for example, most apartment houses are built by planking wooden forms and these forms are placed to form a hollow cavity at the pre-position of beam and column, and after piping water pipe and electrical wire tube in the hollow cavity, concrete is placed directly on all forms. The grouting cement or water will leak from slits because the surface of forms are uneven and have slits, and after the concrete is hardened and the forms are dismantled, there is still a need for time and labor to trowel, float and broom the uneven and rough surface of the ceiling and beam. Furthermore, if patterns or designs of anaglyph are required to be embossed purposely on the surface of ceiling or beam, the work is very difficult and material used for attaching on the surface of ceiling or beam to form patterns or designs of anaglyph will fall off because of gravitation and make the building not refined to look at.